


Generation Gap

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, challenge fics, fffc, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean tries to use the difference in their ages as a reason he and Elijah shouldn't be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge at LJ, prompt: Age.

It didn't take Sean long to learn that when Elijah wanted something, he wouldn't be denied, and he'd made it known early on during principle shooting that what he wanted was Sean. When it became obvious that his being married wasn't going to discourage Elijah's infatuation, Sean tried a different tact. "I'm too old for you."

"You're not even thirty," Elijah insisted.

"But _you're_ only eighteen," Sean countered. "It won't matter so much when you're older, but at the ages we are now, a ten-year difference puts us practically in different generations."

Elijah considered this, then offered, "Viggo doesn't think he's too old for me, and neither does Bean."

The idea of men old enough to be his father taking the virginal (at least he assumed) Elijah to bed horrified Sean, and he was about to voice his outrage when he heard Elijah snickering. "Very funny," Sean said with some relief. "You had me going there for a minute."

"Did I?" replied Elijah innocently.

"Like that wasn’t what you had in mind,” Sean scolded him. “And I suppose if that didn’t get a rise out of me, next you were going to tell me that Sir Ian doesn't think he's too old for you either."

When this comment didn't produce a snicker or the now familiar giggle, Sean searched his young co-star's face, only to find Elijah's eyes darting about the mess tent in an effort to look anywhere but at him.

If Viggo and Bean were old enough to be Elijah's father, Ian McKellan could be his grandfather. Surely the man wouldn't take advantage of… And even if he tried, there was no way Elijah would...

When they were called back to resume filming, Sean decided to put such remote possibilities out of his mind. There was nothing to be concerned about. This was just Elijah trying to make him anxious, and it wasn’t going to work. Still, Sean thought as they entered the Bag End set and he watched the distinguished Sir Ian grab Elijah in a hug, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on the wizard.


End file.
